fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Natsu Ryuhou
Natsu Ryuhou (夏竜侯, Natsu Ryuuhou) znany równiez jako Karmazynowy '(クリムゾン, ''Kurimuzon). Członek gildii Dragon Tale, a także jeden z najpopularniejszych członków gildii. Niezwykle uzdolniony użytkownik Magii Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków, a także jeden z najpotężniejszych Magów Ognia (dorównać mu może tylko Ryutaro Shiba). Wychowany został przez czarnego smoka Izzaka, a jego kocim towarzyszem jest Sol. Natsu jest Magiem Klasy "S" od 12 roku życia. W momencie wojny Dragon Tale z Sojuszem Mrocznych Gildii na czas niedyspozycji Mei, Natsu zostaje Siódmym Mistrzem Gildii. Po zwycięstwie z sojuszem, podczas odbudowy gildii ponownie przekazuje uprawnienia Mei. Przez swoje ogromne zdolności Smoczego Zabójcy oraz więdze na temat Smoków chłopak zyskuje tytuł '''Dragon Slayer Emperor (皇帝龍神, Metsuryūjin, Cesarz Smoczych Zabójców). Wygląd Natsu to młody przystojny mężczyzna. Jest wysoki i ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Chłopak jest bardzo ciemnym szatynem. Jego włosy są kolczaste i nieco roztrzepane. Jego grzywka dzieli się na dziesięć kolców z czego dwa są opadnięte po prawej stronie a trzy po lewej. Między nimi uniesione do góry są pozostałe kolce. Oczy chłopaka są błękitno niebieskie i przypominają kryształy. Natsu znany jest z tego iż jego oczy są czyste niczym krystaliczna woda i są tak samo w stanie przeniknąć w głąb duszy. Nastolatek często do kobiet robi minę nieporadnego bezbronnego chłopca. Jego symbol Dragon Tale jest w barwie czerwonej i znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. Najczęściej ubrany jest w cienką białą bluzkę z długim rękawem. Na to zakłada czarny bezrękawnik z kapturem z czerwonymi obszyciami. Osobowość Natsu jest osobą o bardzo rozbudowanej, zmiennej, i często sprzecznej osobowości. Jego charakter jest dynamiczny i zmienny, jednakże Natsu przede wszystkim miłuje wolność. Robi co chce i często nie przestrzega zasad. Mimo to kieruje się jedną myślą "Jeżeli będę robił to co chcę, a nie skrzywdzę nikogo niewinnego, wszystko będzie super". Natsu uznaje wiele kultur, przez co jego styl walki, jest wolny i nie ogranicza się tylko na jednym doskonaleniu umiejętności. W efekcie jest posiadaczem czarnego pasa w kilku stylach walki, jak i wybitnym szermierzem. Ryuhou postrzega sam siebie jako Króla Arogantów. Wyznaje zasadę "Co chcę to dostaje", jednakże nie chce dostawać tego podanego na tacy lecz zyskać to swoimi własnymi siłami. Często uznaje się za lepszego od wielu ludzi. Zażarcie dąży do postawionych sobie celów. Pomimo tego chłopak jest osobą bardzo lubianą w gronie towarzyskim. Odnosi się z szacunkiem do ludzi, którzy wywarli na nim pozytywne wrażenia, jak też do ludzi, których nie zna. Jest szczery do bólu, ale wszystko potrafi przeobrazić w dobry humor. Do tego jest osobą otwartą na tematy z przeróżnych dziedzin życia. Natsu jest mimo wszystko romantykiem i wielkim miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna. Ryuhou posiada w dużym stopniu duszę artysty, muzyka poety dodatkowo był wychowywany głównie przez kobiety dlatego w efekcie potrafi zrozumieć i przeniknąć przez ich duszę. Nigdy nie podniesie ręki na kobietę, a jeżeli przyjdzie mu już walczyć z kobietą to chłopak skupia się na wytrąceniu jej z równowagi poprzez wdzięki przeciwniczki. Chłopak posiada nieograniczoną pewność w siebie i niezachwianą wiarę w swoje możliwości. Zna swoje ograniczenia i limity, a jedynymi osobami zdolnymi doprowadzić go do nich są jego towarzysze z gildii. Dodatkowo posiada też specyficzną aurę przywódcy. Odnosi się z szacunkiem do swoich towarzyszy jednakże w momencie gdy się zapominają potrafi błyskawicznie przywrócić ich do porządku. Tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, uniemożliwia traktowanie i patrzenie na siebie z góry, twierdząc, że powinni znać swoje miejsce. Pomimo tego Natsu zazwyczaj zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny i lekkomyślny, prawie nigdy nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań. Jasno wyraża swoje zdanie i stanowisko. Pomimo tego, bardzo łatwo i szybko zdobywa przyjaciół. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec swojej przyjaciół i bliskich mu osób Historia Narodziny Zabójcy Smoków thumb|Mały NatsuNatsu wychowywał się w małej wiosce we Fiore. Pewnej nocy owa wioska została zaatakowana przez fanatyków Zerefa i spalona. Chłopiec został uratowany przez czarnego smoka Izzaka. Smok zabrał ocalałego chłopca ze sobą na kontynent Tairiku. Smok nauczył małego chłopca Magii Zabójcy Smoków, która u Izzaka bazowała na Płomieniach. Prócz tego Izzak nauczył Natsu mówić, pisać, czytać, a co najważniejsze rozwinął u chłopca jego intelekt, instynkt oraz arogancję co w efekcie zaczęło się przeradzać w największa siłę chłopca. Natsu kochał swojego smoczego ojca z całych sił. Obiecał mu że wyrośnie na silnego maga. Ryuhou liczył zostać ze smokiem już na zawsze, jednakże 7 lipca X777 smok zniknął zostawiając chłopca samego. Dragon Tale Wyklucie Sola Egzamin na Maga Klasy "S" Zdał egazmin na Maga Klasy "S" w wieku 12 lat w roku X782, co uczyniło go najmłodszym ze wszystkich Magów Klasy "S". W efekcie chłopak zostął uznany za geniusza, a w kartach historii Dragon Tale zapisał sie jako Najmłodszy Zdobywca Klasy "S". Romans z Sakuyą Magia i Umiejętności Magia Magia Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków thumb|Smocze Płomienie Natsu(炎の滅竜魔法, En no Metsuryū Mahō) to magia typu Caster, Zapomniana Magia oraz rodzaj Magii Smoczego Zabójcy, bazująca na ogniu i płomieniach, które wykorzystuje do tworzenia zaklęć. Owa magia jest nowszą, wyższą, ulepszoną, silniejszą i prawdziwą formą Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków. Owa magia daje użytkownikowi możliwość na przekształcenie swojego ludzkiego ciała w smocze oraz w tym przypadku nadaniu mu cech typowych dla ognistego smoka. Zmysły, wytrzymałość i siła użytkownika się zwiększa. Zmniejsza się natomiast odczuwanie bólu. Jego skóra przypomina łuski ognistego smoka, mag dzięki nim staje się uodporniony na ogień, ciepło oraz ataki oparte na wysokiej temperaturze. Jego płuca również są identyczne jak te występujące u Płomienistych Smoków, dzięki czemu użytkownik owej magii jest w stanie bez problemu oddychać nawet w bardzo gęstym dymie. Układ pokarmowy chłopaka jest przystosowany do spożywania płomieni, lecz nie może się żywić własną magią. Po zjedzeniu płomieni z zewnętrznych źródeł może wyleczyć swoje ciało, odzyskać swoje rezerwy siły jak i zregenerować swoją moc magiczną. Czyni go to odpornym na płomienie i niepokonanym wśród magów ognia. Ogień wytwarzany przez użytkownika, nie jest jednak zwyczajnym płomieniem, tylko Smoczym Płomieniem. Jego płomień jest tak zwanym "Płomieniem Harmonii", którego moc wzrasta z pozytywnych jak i negatywnych emocji. Gdy chłopak jest spokojny płomień jest w stanie kruszyć skały i topić stal. W dodatku płomień jest wystarczając silny by odbić ataki światła, wiatru, piasku czy też błyskawicy. Jest również wystarczająco gorący by odparować wodę. Gdy użytkownik jest niesamowicie radosny lub wściekły ogień przybiera bardziej czerwoną, jaskrawą barwę a jego temperatura jest wystarczająca by magnetyzm stracił swoje właściwości. Dzięki pomysłowości Natsu i niezwykłym właściwością tego płomienia, chłopak posiada ogromny wachlarz technik ofensywnych i defensywnych, jak i uzupełniających. Zaklęcia thumb|Tnące Skrzydła Płomienistego Smoka *'Tnące Skrzydła Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の翼カット, Enryū no Yokukatto): Mag zbiera w rękach płomieniste wiry, po czym obraca rękoma tworząc coś na wzór skrzydeł. Następnie uderza owymi skrzydłami w przeciwnika. W starciu przeciwko innemu zaklęciu, atak jest w stanie całkowicie spalić zaklęcie przeciwnika. *'Ryk Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の咆哮, Enryū no Hōkō): Użytkownik zbiera w ustach Smocze Płomienie po czym je wydmuchuje w postaci ognistego tornada. Tornado to jest w stanie spopielić wszelkie zaklęcia na swojej drodze. Jeżeli Ryk Płomienistego Smoka zetknie się po drodze z jakimś płomieniem, błyskawicznie go pochłania przybierając na sile. W wykonaniu Natsu atak jest wystarczająco potężny że przebić się przez grubą betonową ścianę i polecieć jeszcze dalej. Chłopak zmieniając pozycje swojego ciała w czasie wypuszczania z ust tornada, jest w stanie zmienić jego trajektorię. *'Stalowa Pięść Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の鉄鋼拳, Enryū no Tekken): Użytkownik kumuluje w pięściach Smoczy Ogień. Dzięki skumulowaniu energii ognia w mniejszej postaci, atak jest niezwykle silny. Może przebić się przez grubą stalową ścianę czy też wysadzić budynek jednym uderzeniem. Może być użyty w dowolnej ręce. *'Atak Szponem Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜の爪, Enryū no Tsume): Mag pokrywa się dużymi ilościami Smoczego Ognia, po czym podskakuje i uderza w przeciwnika lub obiekt w postaci szponu. Innym sposobem użycia tego zaklęcia jest prosty kop, lub kopniak z obrotem o 180°. Atak jest wystarczająco silny bo zburzyć mały budynek. *'Oddech Płomienistego Smoka' (炎竜のブレス , Enryū no Buresu): Ulepszona forma Ryku Płomienistego Smoka. Tym razem jednak użytkownik nie zieje płomieniami w formie tornada tylko w postaci ogromnej kuli ognia. Owa kula otacza przeciwnika, jednocześnie powodując wiele eksplozji, i wybuchów. Sekretne Techniki Smoczego Zabójcy Sekretne Techniki Smoczego Zabójcy (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi) to wyższe formy zaklęć, Magii Smoczych Zabójców. W przypadku Natsu chłopak do swoich Sekretnych Technik wykorzystuje swój Płomień Harmonii by zrównoważyć Spokojny Pomarańczowy Płomień z Niszczącym Czerwonym Płomieniem. thumb|Kwiat Wiśni: Miecz Smoczej Furii *'Kwiat Wiśni: Miecz Smoczej Furii' (桜剣ドラゴン怒り, Sakura: Ken Doragon Ikari): To jedno z najpotężniejszych zaklęć Natsu w jego arsenale, polegające na wydobyciu pełnego potencjału z Płomienia Harmonii. Atak perfekcyjnie sprawdzający się na lądzie, w wodzie i powietrzu. By go wykonać mag po pierwsze rozkłada szeroko ręce. Następnie z jednej dłoni generuje spokojny, silny, pomarańczowy Smoczy Płomień. Owy płomień działa jako przeciw siła, dzięki której Natsu nie zostaje odepchnięty przez siłę ataku. Gdy już to wykona z drugiej ręki wypuszcza wir czerwonych, jaskrawych płomieni. Owy płomień jest dużo gorętszy i potężniejszy. Posiada ogromną moc paląca jak i wybuchową. Atak jest w stanie spopielić wszystko na swojej drodze jak i się przez wszystko przebić. Jak zostało pokazane atak jest na tyle potężny że nawet użytkownicy Magii Zabójców opierających się na ogniu (którzy są uodpornieni na magię ognia) nie są w stanie się nim pożywić, a nawet odnoszą poważne obrażenia po przyjęciu na siebie tego ciosu. *'Kwiat Wiśni: Astma' (桜ぜんそく, Sakura: Zensoku): Rozszerzona forma Tnących Skrzydeł Płomienistego Smoka z tą różnicą że tym razem do ataku są wykorzystane czerwone, jaskrawe płomienie. Użytkownik tworzy dwa 7 metrowe skrzydła po czym obraca nimi tworząc wielką kule eksplozji. Atak nazywa się astma dlatego iż użytkownik również zostaje zamknięty w kuli i pomimo tego iż jest odporny na ogień, czerwony płomień jest w stanie zadać obrażenia użytkowników Magii Ognistych Zabójców. Inne Magie Tryby Tryb Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru thumb|Naturalna Smocza Siła Natsu Smocza Siła (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu, ang. Dragon Force) jest to prawdziwa i najpotężniejsza forma Magii Zabójcy Smoków, dzięki której użytkownik jest w stanie zyskać moc prawdziwego smoka. Ryuhou pierwszy raz aktywował Dragon Force w wieku 13 lat, gdy to zjadł mistyczny kryształ w starciu z nielegalnym zleceniodawcą. Moc którą wtedy zyskał była niesamowita, dlatego od tamtej pory zaczął niesamowicie ciężko trenować ciało i duszę by ponownie osiągnąć owy stadium mocy. Po dwóch latach treningu chłopak nauczył się wchodzić w stadium Smoczej Siły sama siłą woli, co zaowocowało jeszcze większą mocą niż Smocza Moc pochodząca z zewnętrznych źródeł. Podczas używania smoczej siły oczy chłopaka z krystalicznie czystych niczym błękitna woda, robią się rubinowo czerwone. Na jego włosach zaczyna się palić jego Smoczy Płomień w nieco jaśniejszej barwie i kształcie litery V. Na ramionach, łokciach, kolanach, piętach i kaloryferze pojawiają się karmazynowe łuski. Skura chłopaka wydaje się być jaśniejsza i tworzy efekt lekkiego żaru. Używając Smoczej Siły Natsu staje się mistrzem we władaniu swoją Magią Płomienistego Zabójcy Smoków. Podczas gdy normalnie wykorzystuje w zaklęciach pomarańczowy płomień, podczas używania Smoczej Siły może swobodnie wzywać ogromne ilości jaskrawych, czerwonych płomieni. Umiejętności Magiczne thumb|Uwolniona moc magicznaOgromne pokłady mocy magicznej: Natsu jak niejednokrotnie pokazał posiada ogromne pokłady mocy magicznej. Jego energia ma barwę czerwoną a uwolniona przybiera postać płomieni. Jak każdy człowiek chłopak posiada dwa pojemniki mocy magicznej w swoim ciele zwane "Magicznym Organem". Chłopak po kilku latach treningu w pełni nauczył się kontrolować owe dwa organy przez co ma dostęp do przeogromnych pokładów mocy. *'Zamiana' (変換, Henkan) to sztuczka opracowana przez Takeshego. Gdy mag wyczerpie pierwsze źródło swojej mocy magicznej, przełącza się na drugie źródło, w między czasie napełniając pierwsze, energią magiczną z otoczenia. Jako Smoczy Zabójca Ryuhou ma ten atut iż może natychmiastowo zregenerować swoją moc poprzez zjedzenie płomieni. Naturalne Statystyki Relacje Izzak Sol Mei Mashiro Matsu Sharp Dorian Shane Atsushi Takakura Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego przewodnim utworem muzycznym jest utwór Exploded w wykonaniu żeńskiej grupy muzycznej Kamen Rider Girls. *Jest Smoczym Zabójcą Pierwszej Generacji. *Zdał egzamin na Maga Klasy "S" w wieku 12 lat. *Jego imię oznacza lato. **Jest to pora roku w która urodził się Natsu oraz tak samo jak autor obchodzi urodziny w lipcu. **Jego Exeed ma na imię Sol, co oznacza słońce. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Dragon Tale